Vacaciones para el Dojo!
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Fizz y Deets van de vacaciones a Beverly Hills y Burn y Ed las seguirán.CR con Storm Hawks. FxB, DxE, PxA
1. Comienzos

**Titulo: **¡vacaciones para el Dojo! 

**Capitulo:** Las vacaciones de Fizz (comentarios antes de la historia)

**A/N: No es dueña de Get Ed, solo invente la historia. Le aviso a Fryfly23 que la vez pasada tuve un problema en Word y por eso la ortografía estuvo asi, lo tuve que hacer en Wordpad y ahí no te corrigen los errores.**

_Como cualquier niña lo sabe, los bailes no tienen sentido. Ningún sentido tiene ir y decir si uno quiere ir al baile con alguien si esa persona termina diciendo: no, lo lamento, ya tengo pareja o el clásico, no me gustan esas fiestas, lo lamento._

_Es insoportable también que te pregunten sobre lo que no quieres hablar como ayer, cuando Burn y ed se pusieron a preguntarnos sobre el baile a Deets y a mí, lo cual lo discutimos cuando se fueron y decidimos que le diríamos que no a cualquiera que nos invitara. A ninguna de las dos nos gustaba aquello, y por mas que nos muriéramos de ganas de decir que si, seriamos no o de ese caso romperíamos la promesa._

_Esta mañana al terminar de desayunar salimos junto a Deets a la feria que estaba cerca del parque progreso, no era como el bazar o el shopping era normal, como una de esas ferias que hay en las playas cuando tenemos vacaciones. Se preguntaran porque digo que tenemos vacaciones, cuando nuestro oficio es la mensajeria. La verdad es que los grupos de mensajeria durante el verano dejan que se tomen unas vacaciones para descansar del año pero solo son unas semanas, del 20 de diciembre hasta el 20 de enero, lo que cuenta como que no es mucho._

_Los afueras de la ciudad son muy lindos pero ninguno se va al mismo lugar de vacaciones en ese momento el Dojo se separa y lo más gracioso es que desde el 1º año y medio que llevo aquí ya me he acostumbrad. Alguien se ha tenido que llevar a ed con alguno. Como nosotras no aceptamos decidimos que Burn se lo llevaría todos los años. Y asi fue el se lo llevo y por pura suerte este año el baile se hará el 25 de diciembre y no el 10, lo que me alegra porque como estoy de vacaciones, no deberé ir. Y me alegra mucho._

_Este año al yo tener más edad que antes, me llevo mejor con los chicos en especial con Burn y Deets, que eran los que no me aguantaba a veces. Como contaba, este año me iré de vacaciones con ella a su casa._

_Es genial poder conocer al fin donde vive, porque según ella presumía (o eso creo), ella decía que vivía en Beberly Hills y nadie le creyó y no estaba olskool para decirnos si era verdad o no. _

_LO CURIOSO DE ESTO ES QUE NUNCA VI A BURN Y ED HABLANDO COMO SI ESTUVIERAN TRAMANDO ALGO!_

_La historia con los diálogos y todo eso lo cuento en el próximo capitulo!_


	2. Hacia BH

**Titulo: **¡Vacaciones para el Dojo! 

**Capitulo:** Las vacaciones de Fizz, acá comienza la historia 

**A/N: No soy dueña de Get Ed, solo invente la historia.**

_¡Vacaciones para el Dojo!_

_Capitulo 2: Las vacaciones de Fizz, acá comienza la historia_

_Mientras armábamos las valijas, Deets y yo estábamos algo "bajoneadas" por tener que pasar tiempo lejos de la gente con la que estuvimos viviendo estos últimos años. Ella estaba muy tranquila, pero yo absolutamente para nada. Lo único en lo que pensaba era lo mucho que los extrañaría a los chicos, a Loogie y Ed dudaba, pero mi problema era con Burn, yo me sentía bastante mal por tener que alejarme. De repente algo me saca de mis pensamientos..._

_Te sientes bien, Fizz?-me pregunta Deets_

_Sí, algo_

_Lo extrañaras cierto?_

_A quien?_

_A Burn, no te preocupes que yo ya tengo aclarado por hechos que te gusta._

_¿Cómo lo descubriste?_

_Soy una adolescente, que más quieres que me interese a esta edad?_

_Me lo guardaras el secreto Deets, por favor?_

_Seguro._

_Me sentía muy preocupada, no sabia si confiar o no en ella. Era una sensación muy extraña porque yo nunca desconfié de ella, ecepto cuando veía que le mentía Ed, porque era algo muy obvio. Lo que se me llego a ocurrir fue el momento en el que me digo a mi misma, vamos confía en ella, ella siempre ha confiado en ti y tu no en ella?, Que clase de pacto es? Pero yo me Habia quedado demasiado tiempo pensando y no me di cuenta que tarde mucho en armar la valija, Deets tardo unos minutos y yo, como media hora. Últimamente me con concentro tanto en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta lo que hago. Y muchas veces es muy, pero muy vergonzoso. Pero en el Dojo no te hacían las antiguas burlas tontas que te hacían en la escuela, como siempre dije: el trabajo es completamente distinto a la escuela. En el trabajo de mensajera se viven aventuras, como en nuestro caso y lo digo porque en el Dojo siempre pasaron cosas extrañas y vivimos muchas aventuras juntos como los amigos que somos. Casi nunca nos peleábamos y todo era muy distinto desde que paso un año de que estamos Loogie, Burn, Deets, Ed y yo juntos en el Dojo, todo cambio tanto... otra vez me interrumpen mi pensamiento, pero como no haberlo interrumpido, di desde que me concentro tanto en ellos me cuesta saber cuando estoy en la realidad y cuando en mis pensamientos._

_Te encuentras bien Fizz?-me pregunta Deets _

_Si solo me quede en los pensamientos otra vez.-le respondo_

_Estas segura?¿Hace tiempo que tienes esa blusa en las manos? Lo que por cierto, esa es mía_

_Que? Eh?, ah cierto toma_

_En camino al aeropuerto, me di cuenta que los chicos no habían venido con nosotras, sino que habíamos llegado solas. Ahí apenas me subí al avión me asome a la ventana y vi que alguien me saludaba. Su rostro era familiar pero no le reconocí por lo lejos que estaba. Pregunto:_

_Deets, quien es aquel?_

_Quien?_

_Aquel que me saluda_

_El de allá? Se parece a Burn, no crees?_

_Si pero no es él yo le reconociese si fuese asi_

_Estas segura? Yo pienso que si es él, pero espera, quién es el que esta al lado suyo?_

_Suyo? Quien?_

_Del que digo que es Burn, es más bajo y se ve que tiene el cabello negro._

_Tu crees que sea Ed?_

_No, para nada. Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón ellos ya se tomaron su avión no pueden estar ahí parados saludándonos._

_Cierto, pero sab. Oye mira! Una película que me gusta! Al fin pasan una genial!_

_Genial? Ah...ya veo..Golpe de suerte, adoro esa película._

_Igual yo._

_Asi nos quedamos mirando varias películas hasta que nos quedamos dormidas. Lo que Habia durado el viaje! Era muy largo. Ni me imaginaba la casa que Deets llegara a tener, al ver él la sección que teníamos los boletos. En vez de lo que ella me dijo, tuvimos primera clase" en vez de "turista". Y eso me dio una gran sorpresa. Al llegar a la gran ciudad que era Beberly Hills yo no podía creerlo, no era como yo pensaba que era! Eran todas casas bajitas o altas, como máximo dos o tres pisos, con hermosos jardines y piscinas._

_Yo me imaginaba que era otra cosa, todos edificios y unas pocas casas no asi de lindo!_

_Te dije que te gustaría, pero si te gustan estas casas, ni te imagines la mía_

_De tus padres-le dije_

_Si, pero ya sabes una siempre lo dice asi, hasta tu_

_Si, que crees que estén haciendo los chicos?_

_Si ellos ya llegaron, me imagino que jugando algún deporte._

_Básquet?_

_Seguro_

_Aquí practicabas algo antes de unirte al Dojo?_

_Si, demasiado._

_Cuanto?_

_Unos 13, 14_

_Que practicabas? En general?_

_Básquet, Tenis, Hockey, Natación, Voley.._

_De deportes solamente?_

_No también mi escuela, que por cierto ahora que lo pienso no era como las demás_

_Por?_

_Era de comedia musical, como una de arte_

_Como?_

_Te enseñaban a no tener vergüenza con las casas como, la actuación, el canto, el baile y esas cosas vinculadas con el tema._

_Y estudiaban algo?_

_Si pero todo era referido a lo que eran esos temas, pero casi todo era teórico o practico, nunca escrito._

_De acuerdo llegamos._

_Esta es'_

_Por supuesto, que te pensabas?_

_Es muy bonita_

_Gracias-dice ella en tono de alegría_

_Su casa era muy bonita, tenia piscina, parque enorme, casa enorme, muchas terrazas, era como un sueño hecho realidad en los sueños de la casa perfecta, y tan solo estaba a unos kilómetros de Hollywood!_

_Este capitulo puede ser corto pero el que viene va a ser algo mas largo. Dejen comentarios!_


	3. La historia sigue

**Titulo: **¡Vacaciones para el Dojo! 

**Capitulo:** La historia sigue, según Burn.

**A/N: No soy dueña de Get Ed, solo invente la historia. Lo que ocurre en este capitulo transcurre en el mismo tiempo en el que ocurre el capitulo anterior, por eso verán que hay algunas escenas que resultaran muy familiares al Antenor. Hay algunas escenas que no aparecen en el capitulo anterior por que me decidí ponerlo en este. Por favor, no criticas, solo comentarios.**

_¡Vacaciones para el Dojo!_

_Capitulo 3: La historia sigue, según Burn_

_Cada vez que recuerdo que tengo que irme de Ciudad Progreso y del Dojo, y aún peor, de Fizz es terrible. Con tan solo pensar que durante sus vacaciones se enamorara de alguien, es aún peor que antes. La realidad es que no se muy bien porque aún no le dije nada sobre lo que siento hacia ella. Tal vez sea mi metabolismo de chico o la vergüenza que siento cuando estoy cerca suyo. Es que cuando estoy a pocos centímetros de ella, y la miro a los ojos no se como reaccionar y me pongo tan nervioso que no se donde meterme o esconderme para que nadie vea lo sonrojado que estoy. Hasta ahora el único que sabe lo que me pasa es Ed, y tal vez Deets. Pero yo confió plenamente en ellos, se que no me defraudarían por algo como eso. Ellos no bromean con aquel tema porque entre ellos, si no me equivoco y lo he reconocido tantas veces y hasta se lo dije a Ed, entre ellos hay algo parecido, pero sospecho que debe ser un poco mas fuerte. Al menos ambos saben que sienten y ya no se sienten nerviosos cuando están cerca saben disimular lo que les pasa de por medio._

_Y, adonde vamos?-me pregunta Ed_

_A un lugar llamado Beberly Hills, donde tengo un amigo que nos puede alojar.- le respondo_

_Pero allí no iban Deets y Fizz?- responde muy asombrado_

_Si, ese es el plan_

_Plan???, que plan?_

_Bien estuve pensando y lo que nos pasa con ellas, me sigues?_

_Te sigo_

_Bueno, ellas van allí y nosotros les decimos que nuestro vuelo sale antes que el de ellas, lo que no les diremos Serra que vamos al mismo lugar y que vamos mucho menos en el mismo vuelo. Luego de eso, nos despedimos de ellas como si fueran gente desconocida y subiremos al mismo avión al momento mas mínimo que dejen de mirar por la ventana. _

_Ese es tu plan?_

_No, es la primera parte de mi plan._

_La primera?, significa que hay mas?- dice el decepcionado._

_Si!!! En el avión te diré la segunda fase- respondo ansioso._

_Estas muy ansioso o muy angustiado?, la verdad viejo, no te entiendo._

_Últimamente no se como manejar lo que siento, estoy muy nerviosos y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que este plan._

_Y donde vamos nosotros?_

_En "primera clase", lo pago mi padre._

_Genial, y en cual iran ellas?_

_No lo se, eso me preocupa._

_Y si ellas van al mismo y nos descubren?, sabes el escándalo que me armaría Deets si se entera???_

_Si, y yo pienso lo mismo, nunca volvería a ver a alguien tan enojado._

_Yo nunca he visto a Deets enojada._

_Mientes, te acuerdas cuando desobedeciste y nos descubrieron por tratar de "salvarla"?_

_Cierto! Me Habia olvidado._

_Seguimos armando la valija unas horas después, para que ellas creyeran que nos iríamos luego o algo para que se confundan y no vayan a descubrir mi maravilloso plan de muchas fases. Lo fui armando de a poco pero las dos primeras fases ya me las Habia ingeniado. Cuando despedimos a Loogie del puerto, Fizz, Deets, Ed y yo nos encaminamos para el aeropuerto. Les dijimos que nos iríamos después de ellas en el vuelo de las 23:30, pero no sabían que nos terminaríamos yendo con ellas en el vuelo hacia Beberly Hills a las 23:00hs._

_Adiós!, nos vemos el 30 antes de que empiece el año nuevo en Nueva York!- decimos con Ed a coro._

_Porque nosotras somos las que tenemos que viajar a Nueva York y ustedes se tienen que quedar allí, sin hacer nada?- nos reprocha Deets_

_Porque donde las alojaremos es un lugar muy bonito, además no se preocupen- le respondo_

_Por? Que problema tiene la casa de Deets, queda en Beberly Hills, una de las ciudades mas famosas de América- me dice Fizz_

_ME SENTI INTRIGASO POR LA PREGUNTA DE ELLA! ERA UNA RESOLUCIÓN MUY DURA!_

_Le respondí:_

_Lo arreglaremos durante las vacaciones, y el 20 arreglamos para ir a la tuya para Navidad, que piensan?_

_Si, eso estaría bien-dice Fizz_

_Entonces, Navidad en mi casa y Año Nuevo en la tuya esta bien?-me dice Deets_

_De acuerdo, asi será, pero por las dudas RECUERDEN..._

_YA SABEMOS!!!- me responden las dos a coro y se van._

_Se detuvieron, las dos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta antes de irse. Fizz camino unos pasos hacia mi y se despidió estrechando mi mano. Deets, al contrario de Fizz, estaba y se notaba tan nerviosa, que salió corriendo hacia Ed y lo abrazo, fue una despedida que me hubiese gustado vivir con Fizz. Pero como ella era distinta y no sabia si ella sentía el mas mínimo sentimiento de amor hacia mi, no lo hizo. OTRA RAZON PARA IDEAR UNA FASE MAS DE MI GENIAL PALN DE MUCHAS FASES! Una vez que se tomaron su avión, nos fuimos lo mas rápido posible, luego le dije a Ed que vayamos a saludar de lejos, para vigilar. Asi lo hicimos y cuando salieron de la ventana, automáticamente corrimos hacia las escaleras. Buscamos nuestro asiento y le explique la segunda fase del plan a Ed._

_Cual es la segunda fase? Ya estamos arriba del avión, cuéntala entonces._

_Nosotros llegamos y después..._

_Asi le conté la segunda fase de mi plan. Llegamos y lo que se me ocurrió fue seguirlas y no subirnos al taxi sino que daríamos las maletas para que la lleven a la casa y luego seguirlas. Cuando llegamos escuchábamos, como entrometidos cada palabra que decían. Deets Habia ido a una gran escuela antes de ir con Bedlam. Cuando llegamos a la casa de ella, vimos una casa fuera de la "común o normal" porque tenía todo lo soñado por alguien de nuestra edad, piscina, terraza, patio enorme, cancha de básquet, tenis, Hockey y Voley. Todo muy limpio, y ni hablar de lo grande que parecía la casa de afuera. Tenia muchas habitaciones alrededor y una gran puerta de entrada. Una vez que ellas entraron, nos marcamos en el mapa donde era y nos dirigimos hacia la nuestra. Tenia muchas cosas como aquella, pero sin las canchas._

_**A/N(2):Eso fue el tercer episodio, que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si. Me voy a esforzar un poco mas para escribir mas, pero quiero hacer los capítulos muy intrigantes. ACLARACIÓN: Cuando Burn le cuenta a Ed la segunda fase de su plan lo acorte porque se me ocurrió dar mas intriga a la segunda fase. Espero comentarios.**_

_**Detkit95**_


	4. El primer día

A/N:La serie no me pertenece, el unico personaje(hasta ahora9 que si me pertenece es Amelia

A/N:La serie no me pertenece, el unico personaje(hasta ahora9 que si me pertenece es Amelia. Aviso que me pequeña gran inspiración se corto y me volvio ayer cuando gane mi primer campeonato de tenis.¡¡Sali en cuarto lugar en mi primer torneo!! NADA MAL, EH?

Ahora con la historia.

**¡Vacaciones para el Dojo!**

El primer día

Esa noche nos acostamos tarde porque no teniamos ganas de desempacar al otro dia, y gracias a ello, nos quedamos dormidas en mi habitación.

Al dia siguiente despertamos, fuimos a desayunar y por ultimo me quedaba ir a hacer mi "pequeña" rutina de deportes matutinos. Fizz me pregunto por que "matutinos" y le conteste que ya se daria cuenta el porqué. Comenzamos con un poco de básquet, nadamos un rato y fuimos al centro cerca de el Avenue Park a almorzar. Como siempre, antes de vivir en el Dojo, pedí algo simple y una botella de agua mineral. Lo que Fizz no podía comprender era porque mi ciudad era tan sana con respecto a las comidas en pequeños restoranes.

Suplique para que vayamos de compras con la promesa de que iriamos a las tiendas de mecanica luego.

A la tarde invite a mi casa a una vieja amiga para organizar un partido de tenis en mis canchas.

Su nombre era Amelia James y era muy buena para todo, pero a veces era muy "coqueteadora" con los chicos que mle gustaban o que podria conseguir algo con ellos.Esa era la unica parte de ella que no me agradaba. La conocia muy bien y sabia que al invitarla a la fiesta de navidad que cada año haciamos trataria de robarme a MI chico. Dije MI chico? Aunque no tenga nada con Ed, tengo miedo de que no me preste atención nunca mas que para una simple amistad por su culpa. Amelia es muy bonita. PELIGROSAMENTE bonita. Antes de que llegara al partido le advierti a Fizz sobre ella debido a que no prestaba atención a como era el chico, si le gustaba no pararia hasta dejar en completa ruina a la chica que este con el o en el caso de que el chico estuviese soltero, a cada chica que se le acerque.

A/N: hola a todos!! Hace mucho que no escribo aquí y definitovamente les pido perdon a todos los que seguían esta hitoria por lo mucho que tarde en seguir esto. MIL DISCULPAS!!

Ahora explico lo que trata este corto capitulo.

Resulta que ellas llegan y desempacan ahí nomas porque no tienen ganas de desempacar cuando despierten al otro dia.(que vagas!!esta bien, esta bien, sigo.)ellas hacen un dia normal de ellas con la ecepcion que hacen la rutina de deportes que Deets hacia antes de mudarse al Dojo. Van a comer, invitan a la ex mejor amiga de Deets a u partido amistoso de tenis,("ex" no porque la odie sino que paso de "mejor amiga" a "amiga" ya que Fizz se volvio la "mejor amiga" de Deets)y ella como sabia como era su amiga, le advirtió a Fizz, que tenia "algun que otro sentimiento" con ya saben quien, y no queria que se quede sin nada.

Pero no solo Fizz debia de estar alerta, ella tambien; no sea cosa de que por proteger a su mejor amiga de que le roben al chico se lo roben a ella. NO??

Bueno espero que esta aclaración aya ayudado un poco este corto capitulo.AH! y hago otra aclaración!!: el capitulo siguiente se va a saltar directo a la fiesta de navidad, pero con modificaciones para que ustedes(es decir los lectores), puedan comprender TOODA la situación.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Detkit95


End file.
